There are presently over 23 communication satellites in orbit above the earth's equator. The satellites, each with multiple transponders and many with two polarizations, provide over 1,000 possible video signals and over 100 pure audio channels. In order to select a specific channel of a specific transponder of a specific satellite, the operator must control the position of the antenna in azimuth (and in elevation if the antenna is not a polar mount) to select the proper satellite; he must select the proper transponder; the polarization of the signal to be received; the proper band, C or Ku; (full or half transponder format); the proper video and audio frequencies and he must peak the AGC signal to insure the best reception. Also he must do all of this while attempting to minimize time delays in transmission particularly in systems used in commercial broadcasting where a system has to be switched to a different satellite, etc., to pick up specific programs on a tight time schedule. Further, the various steps must be executed in the proper sequence. The performance of these functions in the time frames allowed is often quite difficult.